Ib: New Paintings
by 100wind
Summary: WARNING: THIS MAY HAVE SPOILERS TO MY UNFINISHED CORPSE PARTY SERIES. JUST BE WARNED. (I DO NOT OWN IB, AND I OWN ALL FAN CHARACTERS, BESIDES NAMI AND RAIN)
1. Roses and Confusion

A brown haired girl wearing glasses and a red beanie leaped into the art gallery, four other people behind her.

A purpleish hair girl shivered. "Will this end up like it did when we went into Corpse Party, Shizuka?"

The red beanie girl looked at her with a evil grin. "Maybe..."

Ash grabbed Saphire's arm, shaking.

Saphire, wearing her favorite outfit as normal, looked at him annoyed. "Chill. I won't die in your arms... Again..."

Right away Ash let go. "S-Sorry..."

Mason looked as annoyed as Saphire. "We gonna go take a look around or what?"

Shizuka got up. "Yeah. Cmon guys!" She grabbed their hands and they took a look around. After a while, they saw a weird painting.

Almost a instant after they looked at it, the lights flickered. Blue paint dripped from behind the painting, forming words.

"Come deep below..." (I forgot what it actually said :P) Mason read out loud.

"What does that mean!?" Yuka started to shiver even more.

Ash just looked at Shizuka annoyed, and she looked shocked and was feeling stupid.

Saphire also started to stare at her. "Really."

Mori (Shizuka) shrugged. "I think I know where it meant..." She then started walking, the others close behind.

Ash looked down at the painting on the floor. "Here?"

Mori nodded and leaped in, soon followed by Mason, Saphire, Ash, and last Yuka.

At some point they were walkng down some stairs, and then had a choice of going to a blue painting side or a red painting side. At some point Mori told them to go to the blue side.

"What is that?" Ash pointed to a table and a vase with roses in it.

"We have to see which rose is ours. The roses are like our health!" Shizuka said cheerfully, she had obviously played before.

5 different roses. Each a different color.

"My rose is obivous." Saphire said, grabbing a dark blue rose from the vase.

Mason saw a amber rose. "Hey, Ash."

"Hm?" Ash looked away from the vase.

"Your rose is the amber one. It just matches your eyes." Mason said, pointing at the flower.

Shizuka continued to look. "Don't tell me..." Her eyes were locked on a gray, colorless rose that matched her eyes.

Mason nodded and Mori grabbed the rose.

All that was left was a purple rose and a green rose. Because of Yuka's hair, Mason grabbed the green rose and left the shivering Yuka to get the purple one.


	2. Old Friend Found

Mason stared at his green rose. "I don't see why I got green... Must be from my... Er... Family, I guess?"

Shizuka laughed a bit.

"It's weird. The first time we got trapped in a game the ones who died came back. Will it be the same here?" Ash asked Shizuka.

"Probably. " Mori said smiling a bit.

Ash shook his head. Shizuka must've still had a bit of Heavenly Host's insanity. Oh well. At least she wasn't murdering anyone... Again...

Yuka also seemed a bit happy. "Yay! No blood and guts...! Right...?" She looked at Shizuka.

Mori giggled. "Only a pinch of blood here and there."

Saphire looked at the two friends.

"Cmon. There s a key here." Mori said while opening a door.

She was right. A green key was placed on the floor. But when they looked at the end of the room... A painting of a blue-haired girl, with hair coming OUT of the painting.

Ash ran and grabbed the key, soon running out. The others followed, Shizuka a bit slower though.

After a bit, they finally noticed something... Their clothes had changed. The girls were wearing clothes that looked like ones of a elementary schooler's uniform, and the boys... Didn't really change actually.

After a while, they continued. Paintings making noises, statues chasing them... Heck, even a petal falling off their rose freaked them out.

Ash looked around at his friends. They finally got out of a hallway with a hard puzzle. They had a choice. Left or right... It was pretty obvious that the 2 rooms held a puzzle.

Mori looked a little bit worried. "I have a feeling we should go right..."

The others shiver a bit and walked into the door.

Right as they went in, Shizuka stared in shock.

"Nami!" She ran over to the passed out girl. "Nami...!"

Saphire also looked shocked. "Is that really...?"

Mason nodded, knowing Nami for the second most amount of time.

Mori then realised something. "Guys... We need to find her rose. I know where it is. In the game, this is where you find one of the main characters, Garry."

The rest nodded and started walking back into the hall. Mori started coming up with a plan, knowing what to do because she had already played the game.

"Okay guys. One of the paintings, The Lady in Blue, has her rose. Someone distract her while I grab her rose and run. Got it?" Shizuka told them.

Ash nodded. "I'll do it. I have the most petals anyways." He held up his rose.

Shizuka unlocked the door and the 2 of them ran in. Like she said, The Lady in Blue was there, slowly tearing petals off a small, pink rose.

Ash swiftly ran out from behind the wall they were hiding behind, right as the painting's fingers touched the last petal.

Shizuka ran out too, grabbing the rose and running out, soon followed by the coughing Ash.

Mori's face went pale as she remembered something. "Guys... We gotta run..."

The rest of them ran out the door, Mori stayed behind watching the window. As the last friend was safe, Shizuka also ran out and shut the door behind her.

They all walked over to the vase at the end of the hall, healing their roses along with Nami's. After they did that, they went back to go check on the poor girl. She looked like she just woke up from a painful sleep, and when shee saw Mori she started to cry.

Shizuka walked over to Nami and hugged her.

"Sh-Shizuka..." Nami cried. "How did I escape Heavenly Host...?"

Shizuka didn't reply. Instead, she let Nami see the other people she came with.

Nami heard about most of them, some she never seen because they were already dead, or she was passed out while they died in front of Mori's eyes.

The small girl started to get more and more teary-eyed. She remembered the ones she was close to, and shocked to see them alive.

(SORRY GUYS MY KEYBOARD BROKE A BIT. NOW I HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE Y...)


End file.
